The present invention relates to an apparatus for and method of cutting arbitrary shapes into material, and more particularly to cutting arbitrary shapes into synthetic plastic foam material.
In the prior art, it is known to heat resistive wire, such as "Constantan," by passing sufficient current through the resistive wire so that the wire will be heated to temperatures in the range of 200.degree. C through 300.degree. C to thereby efficiently cut synthetic plastic foam material, such as styrofoam. The cutting apparatus of the prior art, however, had the disadvantage of only being capable of cutting straight line patterns. It is known in the prior art to extend the wire between two bracket arms and to fixedly fasten the arms to a stationary jig while the synthetic plastic foam material was guided towards the extended wire. Alternatively, it is known in the prior art to keep the synthetic plastic foam material stationary and to move the wire relative to the synthetic plastic foam material.
In both situations, the cutting devices of the prior art are limited to cutting linear patterns and consequently have the disadvantage of not being able to cut curvilinear patterns or any closed line patterns, such as circles or bore holes.
In other words, the prior art is severely limited with respect to the kinds of shapes that can be cut as well as the various uses to which the foam shapes can be employed. For example, in modeling applications where it is desired to create landscaping scenes, the capability of only being able to cut horizontal or vertical lines makes it extremely difficult to present a true-to-life setting.